Subasta de Esclavos
by The Dust-Boy
Summary: Ella decidió ofrecerse como esclava. Y pensó en lo peor que le pudo obligar a hacer su dueño de ojos verdes, pero al final, no todo fue como lo pensado. AU


**Subasta de Esclavos**

Día de San Valentín. El día tan esperado por las chicas. Peluches, chocolates, globos, tarjetas, flores…En fin. Día perfecto para los enamorados. Día para confesarse, para expresar nuestros sentimientos a esa persona.

Para Orihime era el día para poder decirle, al fin, sus sentimientos a Ichigo, su amor platónico desde años.

— ¡Atención, clase! Este próximo viernes, día de San Valentín, se hará una subasta de esclavos como recaudación para la clase graduanda. — anunció la maestra a sus estudiantes.

— ¿Subasta de esclavos? — preguntó uno de los estudiantes.

— Las personas que se quieran ofrecer como esclavos serán subastados y ustedes serán los compradores. El esclavo deberá hacer todo lo que su dueño le diga por un día. El dinero será recaudado, como dije, para la clase graduanda. ¿Quién quiere ser esclavo?

Un murmullo entre los estudiantes se hizo presente y luego fueron siete las personas que se ofrecieron.

Durante el almuerzo, Orihime y sus amigas se reunieron fuera de la escuela para conversar sobre el tema.

— ¿Te imaginas que alguien no sea comprado? Me imagino la vergüenza que podría pasar la persona.

— De seguro Orihime será comprada.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Yo la voy a comprar. — Chizuru se abrazó del brazo de Orihime, a lo que Tatsuki la agarró por el cuello de su camisa y la haló lejos de Orihime.

— Chizuru, no puedes comprar a Orihime porque tú te ofreciste como esclava. — le recordó Ryo.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡No pensé en eso! — exclamó la pelirroja mientras bajaba la cabeza en derrota.

— ¿Y? ¿Piensan comprar un esclavo? — le preguntó Mahana a las demás.

— No creo. — respondió Tatsuki, dándole un bocado a su emparedado.

— Yo me ofrecí como esclava, así que no puedo. — murmulló Orihime, un poco decepcionada. Tal vez si no se hubiera ofrecido como esclava hubiera podido comprar a Ichigo. Pero nunca le hubiera pedido mucho, como un beso, no, ella hubiera pedido solamente su compañía; con eso le hubiera sido más que suficiente.

— Yo tampoco. — replicó Chizuru

— Estoy pensando en comprar a Ishida-san. — dijo Ryo.

— ¿Ishida-kun? — cuestionó Orihime, mirando a la chica con curiosidad.

— Es el más inteligente de todos los que se ofrecieron y yo tengo un proyecto de la clase de física, así que le diré que lo haga por mí.

— ¿Es eso valido?

— Todo se vale con los esclavos.

— ¿Todo? — preguntó Tatsuki.

— Todo. — afirmó Ryo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Por cierto, Kuchiki-san, ¿piensas comprar a Kurosaki? — Mahana, con atrevimiento, le preguntó a la hasta ahora callada chica.

— ¿P-pero q-que cosas preguntas? ¿Por qué compraría yo a Kurosaki-kun? — contestó nerviosamente, fingiendo con su voz de chica bonita.

— Bueno, ya sabes, ustedes dos pasan mucho tiempo juntos y no vendría mal tenerlo como esclavo. Imagínate todas las cosas ridículas que puedes mandarle a hacer sin que él pueda negarse.

— Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón. — una idea macabra se formó en la mente de la pelinegra.

Al otro lado de la escuela, o mejor dicho, arriba, en la azotea de la escuela, se encontraba otro grupo de compañeros hablando sobre el mismo tema.

— Nadie va a comprarte, Ichigo, lo sabes muy bien. — comentó Keigo, riéndose de antemano a su imaginario, pero esperado suceso.

— Maldito Grimmjow, por su culpa estoy metido en este asunto sin sentido alguno. — gruñó Ichigo.

— Nadie te obligó. — le dijo Uryu.

— No pienso perder una apuesta contra él. — Ichigo explicó, mientras le daba un sorbo a su botella con agua. — Además no se de que hablas, tú también te has ofrecido como esclavo.

— Contrario a ti, yo tengo un orgullo que mantener.

— Por favor, no hablemos del orgullo.

— Yo te compraré, Ichigo. — dijo Sado. Un silencio no muy cómodo se hizo presente ante lo dicho por el de descendencia mexicana.

—…Eh…Gracias, Chad. — le respondió Ichigo ya no muy a gusto con la situación.

Y entonces los días pasaron y llegó el tan esperado día.

Lo primero que Orihime notó al salir de su hogar fueron los globos en forma de corazón y con las palabras _Te Amo_ grabadas en alguna parte de él. Luego fueron los peluches de todos los tamaños posibles y de diferentes colores. El olor a chocolate le siguió y el perfume natural de las flores, especialmente las rosas, purificó el aire de madrugada.

Si, definitivamente era San Valentín.

Ansiosa por lo que esperaba ese día, Orihime aceleró su camino hacia la escuela y esperó toda la mañana con paciencia a que llegara el tan esperado evento. Y cuando al fin el reloj marcó que ya era medio día, todos los estudiantes de la escuela secundaria de Karakura se reunieron en el salón de eventos.

Los maestros y encargado de la escuela ya se encontraban en el escenario mientras que los estudiantes iban buscando asientos.

— Bien, ya saben cómo funciona esto. Vamos a llamar a los jóvenes que se ofrecieron para que pasen por aquí y entonces podamos comenzar con la actividad. — la maestra sacó el papel con la lista de su bolsillo y fue llamando a los estudiantes Kurosaki. — Por favor, pasen por aquí Abarai, Hisagi, Hitsugaya, Honsho, Inoue, Ishida, Jaegerjaquez, Kurosaki, Kurotsuchi, Matsumoto…

Los nombrados pasaron al escenario y se sentaron en unas sillas de plástico.

Orihime comenzó a sudar y para tratar de calmarse un poco, comenzó a frotar sus manos lentamente. En cambio, los chicos apostadores intercambiaron miradas; convencidos en que iban a ser comprados.

— Comencemos por orden alfabético, así que Abarai, usted va primero. — un sepulcral silencio se hizo presente y el chico solo pudo sonreír nerviosamente; esperando a que una voz apareciera y lo salvara del castigo de perder la apuesta.

— ¡Veinticinco centavos*! — la voz de Rukia rompió el encantamiento silenciar.

Una risa se pudo escuchar por la poca paga que ofrecieron por el chico.

— ¿Alguien va a ofrecer más? — otro silencio. — ¿Nadie? Bien, prosigamos. Abarai-san puedes ir con tu dueña. — Renji miró triunfadoramente a Ichigo y se encaminó hacia Rukia con una sonrisa esperanzadora en su cara.

La maestra siguió nombrando a los jóvenes hasta que llegaron a la letra _I_.

— Inoue-san, por favor pasa por aquí. — Orihime se levantó como pudo y se detuvo al lado de la maestra. Sus ojos vagaron por los estudiantes, imaginándose quien terminaría comprándola y qué clase de cosas le dirá que haga.

— ¡Cinco dólares*! — se escuchó la voz de un chico.

— ¡Diez!

— ¡Once dólares!

— ¡Quince!

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente por un momento.

— ¿Alguien da más?

— ¡Cincuenta dólares! — todas la miradas presentes miraron a la persona que acaba de ofrecer tan alta propuesta.

Gin Ichimaru.

El chico sonrió de forma zorruna y miró de reojo a cierto chico a su lado.

— ¿Sesenta? ¿Alguien ofrece sesenta?

— Cien dólares. — el chico junto a Gin, ofreció.

Orihime miró hacia la dirección del joven y pudo reconocer al chico. Se trataba del chico de la biblioteca; el chico que siempre se encontraba en la biblioteca cada vez que ella iba los días que tuvo un proyecto de la clase de química.

El joven siempre se encontraba reclinado de la silla con un libro diferente cada día. Nunca cambiaba de expresión, y parecía como si estuviese dentro de su propio mundo. Durante ese tiempo, a Orihime le llamó mucho la atención el chico, pero nunca se atrevió a interrumpir su lectura. Y con el paso del tiempo, dejó de visitar el lugar y se fue olvidando de aquel chico y su mundo literario.

Y que él la haya reclamado por esa cantidad de dinero, le sorprendió bastante.

— ¡Ciento cincuenta! — Gin volvió a ofrecer.

— ¡Doscientos! — el joven miró, furiosamente, al burlisto.

— ¡Trescientos! — Gin se levantó del asiento estruendosamente.

— ¡Setecientos cincuenta!

— ¡Novecientos noventa y nueve! Esa es mi última oferta. — Gin le dedicó una mirada retadora al chico.

— ¿Están hablando en serio? — Ichigo murmuró a los esclavos que aun no habían sido vendidos. Por un momento, se preocupó por Orihime. Gin no es un chico reconocido por ser amable, humilde ni mucho menos considerado, así que si termina comprando a Orihime, nada bueno podría pasar.

— ¡Pagaré mil dólares por la mujer! — decidió Ulquiorra. Los murmullos se hicieron presentes en todo el salón.

— Eh, vaya. Realmente quieren tu compañía, Inoue-san. — comentó la maestra, juguetonamente.

— Permiso, maestra, pero ¿no cree que eso es mucho dinero por una simple actividad? — Ichigo se le acercó y cuestionó en voz baja.

— Kurosaki-san, ¿deseas graduarte de la secundaria?

— Por supuesto.

— Entonces cállate y deja que estos chicos tan humildes nos donen ese dinero para la graduación. — Ichigo regresó a su asiento, un poco asombrado por el interés de la facultad.

— ¡Bien! ¿Alguien va a ofrecer más de mil? ¿Nadie? ¡Perfecto! Inoue-san puedes ir junto a tu dueño. Por favor, recordar que los pagos se deberán hacer al final de la actividad. Ahora, continuemos con los restantes.

Orihime respiró hondo y caminó, a propósito, lentamente hacia el chico que la estaba esperando junto a un Gin, que a pesar que había perdido contra su contrincante, mantenía una muy grande sonrisa en su rostro; sabrá quien la razón de ello.

Cuando por fin llegó hasta el chico, no pudo evitar sonreír de una manera amable. Después de todo, acaba de regalar una gran cantidad de dinero solo por ella; lo que si la ponía nerviosa era imaginarse que podía llegar a decirle que hacer un chico que vivía en un mundo literario y para que alguien como él quiso la compañía de alguien como ella.

— Mujer. — la voz de él fue monótona, ninguna emoción en ella.

— Me llamo Orihime Inoue. — le informó ella, sentándose a su lado.

— Ya estaba informado de eso. — le dijo él, cortante.

Orihime no se tomó muy bien la forma de hablar del chico, y, ya que él no tenía más intenciones de seguir hablando, Orihime se dedicó a analizarlo de cerca.

Lo primero que notó fue su olor, por la cercanía que ambos compartían en ese momento. Era algo parecido a menta fresca. Luego, escrutó sus ojos; verdes como la más fina esmeralda y hasta casi con tono felino. Su pálida piel, casi de un blanco enfermizo, su pelo azabache que caía hasta sus hombros y un flequillo descendía hasta su nariz, partiéndose en dos en la punta, y sus finos labios.

— ¿Qué miras tanto? — Orihime se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

— N-nada. — susurró la avergonzada chica.

— Kurosaki-san, pasa por aquí. — Orihime volvió su mirada al escenario de nuevo y sonrió al ver a Ichigo. El joven a su lado se dio cuenta de eso y se dedicó a fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Quién desea comprar a Kurosaki-san?

Chad iba a levantar su brazo y ofrecerse, pero una voz llegó a interrumpirlo.

— ¡Veinticinco centavos! — Rukia exclamó, otra vez.

— Ay no, por favor no me vendan a ese demonio. Me sentiría como si le estuviera vendiendo mi alma al diablo. — bufó Ichigo. Rukia entrecerró los ojos y miró a Renji, que estaba a su lado.

— ¿Alguien piensa comprar a Ichigo además de Kuchiki-san? — preguntó la maestra.

Ichigo comenzó a mover su mano de un lado a lado en la dirección de Chad.

— ¿Nadie? ¡Vendido a Kuchiki-san! Ichigo puedes pasar con tu dueña.

Orihime miró hacia el suelo.

"_No debería sentirme así. Kuchiki-san y Kurosaki-kun siempre han sido buenos amigos. Pero no puedo evitar este dolor en mi pecho…" _pensó Orihime, llevándose su mano encima de su pecho.

El chico a su lado se dio cuenta de la situación y fulminó con la mirada a Ichigo.

Al final de las clases, Orihime se encontraba fuera de la escuela, esperando al chico que la compró.

— ¿Qué cosas podría mandarme a hacer? — pensó en voz alta. —Ahora que lo pienso, tiene la piel muy blanca. ¡Ah! ¿No será que es un vampiro? Si es así, lo que quiere es ¡mi sangre! O tal vez es un zombi y lo que quiere es mi cere—

— No, soy un demonio y voy a devorar tu alma.

— ¡Ah! — Orihime se volteó y se encontró con el sujeto de sus recientes pensamientos.

El joven la miró y Orihime no supo cómo reaccionar a ese comentario. Su tono de voz se escuchó my convencedor, pero una parte de su cerebro le decía que simplemente fue un comentario sarcástico. Pero la seria expresión que tenía no ayudó en mucho.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? — el joven cerró sus ojos por unos segundos y los volvió a abrir.

—Vamos, mujer. — dijo y comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria de donde queda la casa de Orihime.

— ¡Sí! — Orihime corrió hasta alcanzar su lado. —Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas? — le preguntó ella, quitándose unos cuantos cabellos que violaron su cara.

— Ulquiorra Cifer. — respondió monótonamente, sin mirarla.

— Ulquiorra.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué me compraste? — Orihime lo miró, curiosamente. Ulquiorra siguió mirando hacia al frente.

— Haz silencio hasta que lleguemos. — ella iba a cuestionarle el por qué, pero recordó que debe hacer lo que él diga, así que eso hizo.

Durante una larga caminata de casi quince minutos en silencio, Orihime se dio cuenta que Ulquiorra la estaba llevando hacia el parque. Ella lo miró de reojo y él se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba mirando, por lo que Orihime se sonrojó al ser descubierta y desvió su mirada a la dirección contraria. Y al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de la cantidad de personas, especialmente parejas, que se encontraban en el parque ese día.

Caminando mientras tomados de la mano, abrazándose, acostados en la grama mirando el cielo, compartiendo helados, comiendo chocolates y todo lo que una pareja hace normalmente, excepto que en ese día particular siempre le ponen mas entusiasmo a los detalles.

El sonrojo de Orihime se intensificó al ver una pareja compartiendo un helado, quedando un poco de este en la comisura de los labios de la chica, su pareja se dio cuenta y se lo limpió con un beso y entonces, el aura triste de antes volvió a hacer presencia en Orihime.

— ¿Quieres un helado? — la voz de Ulquiorra a su lado la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿E-eh? Yo… ¿por qué?

— Estabas mirando a esa pareja compartiendo un helado y te pusiste triste, así que supongo que quieres un helado también.

— Pero, yo soy tu esclava. — los ojos de Ulquiorra se abrieron por un segundo, pero recobró la compostura rápidamente.

— ¿Y? ¿Acaso no te puedo comprar un helado porque eres mi esclava? — una sonrisa fantasmal se pintó en el rostro de Ulquiorra, pero como quiera Orihime pudo llegar a divisarla.

Orihime quedó fascinada y le sonrió con verdadera felicidad al chico.

— Espero que tengan de vainilla. — parloteó Orihime mientras se dirigía con Ulquiorra al puesto de helados. — Y poder echarle una bebida gaseosa junto con ositos de goma.

— ¿No es eso mucha azúcar? — Ulquiorra hizo una mueca de mal gusto.

— ¡Para nada! Deberías probarlo tú también. — le sugirió la chica, sonriendo.

— No creo que pueda soportar tanta azúcar. — se detuvieron junto al puesto y Ulquiorra pidió el helado por Orihime. Luego, para complacer los caprichos de la chica, caminaron hasta una máquina de bebidas y le compró la gaseosa.

— Suerte que conseguimos el último paquete que había de ositos, siempre le dan un toque especial a toda clase de comida.

— ¿Toque especial? — ambos caminaron hasta un lugar apartado y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezas.

— Si, especial. Como si alegraran la comida; le dan vida. Y también puedes usarlos para crear historias. — Orihime bebió un poco de la bebida, aún sin mezclarla con el helado.

Luego, sacó un osito verde y otro naranja del paquete, los puso en el borde del envase y con sus manos, comenzó a hacer como si estuviesen peleando.

— Mujer, ¿qué haces? — Ulquiorra miró, confundido, la escena y le pareció un poco divertido la imaginación de la chica sentada a su lado.

— El naranja es Kurosaki-kun y el verde eres tú. — explicó ella.

— ¿Oh? ¿Y por qué razón pelearía yo con Kurosaki? — se interesó Ulquiorra.

— Um… ¡Ajá! Porque tú me has secuestrado. — y entonces, sacó otro osito naranja y lo puso encima del helado. — ¡Oh! Y Ishida-kun también. Porque él es amigo de Kurosaki-kun y quiere ayudarlo a rescatarme. — buscó un osito de color azul y lo puso al lado de la personificación de ella.

— Me haces ver como si fuese un monstruo. — expresó Ulquiorra.

— ¡Oh, no, no, no! Tú me has secuestrado porque estabas siguiendo las órdenes de Aizen-sensei. — encontró un osito de color marrón y lo puso alejado de todos lo demás, dándole un aire de poder sobre los demás.

— ¿Aizen-sensei? — Ulquiorra elevó una ceja y observó atentamente las manos de Orihime mientras movía los ositos. Dejándose llevar por la imaginación de ella, recogió una diminuta rama del suelo y con ella le perforó el centro del osito naranja que personificaba al amigo de la mujer.

— ¡Ulquiorra! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Orihime lo miró, sorprendida, pero con la curiosidad brotándole por los poros.

— No iba a dejar que Kurosaki me ganara, ¿o sí? — Orihime sonrió débilmente, pero al realizar que Ulquiorra le estaba siguiendo la corriente, a su manera, la sonrisa se volvió de alegría y decidió continuar con el juego.

El mundo alrededor quedó olvidado y pasaron minutos en los que al final, el osito Ishida quedó sin un brazo, el osito Ichigo recibió atención médica y Orihime le puso relleno de otro oso del paquete para cubrir el hueco que Ulquiorra había hecho en él, al osito Ulquiorra le quitaron un brazo y pierna, pero se mantuvo de pie hasta el final. Y entonces, solo faltaba la escena culminante del juego:

— Creo que al final comencé a interesarme por ustedes. — Ulquiorra acercó su osito cerca del de la mujer. Orihime miró a Ulquiorra y acercó también su osito al de Ulquiorra.

— ¿Me tienes miedo, mujer? — él cambió la vista hasta Orihime y observó sus ojos. Ella tragó saliva y bajó la mirada, sintiendo de momento una tristeza.

Orihime analizó la pregunta y miró detenidamente a Ulquiorra.

— No te tengo miedo. — le respondió ella, mirándolo a los ojos. Ulquiorra alzó su mano y se la ofreció a la chica, quien gustosamente la tomó entre la suya.

_Entiendo…Entonces lo que está en la palma de esta mano… ¿es un corazón?_

Orihime se acercó a Ulquiorra, abrazándose de él y recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Mientras el helado quedó olvidado…

Aun con las manos entrelazadas, ambos jóvenes daban una tranquila caminata por el parque, las estrellas siendo ya testigos de este evento.

Orihime todavía no sabía exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió mientras jugaban con los ositos, pero estaba segura de que fue un momento íntimo entre ambos y nunca olvidará el tacto de su mano sobre la suya; el olor que la invadió mientras estaban abrazados ni la calidez que le ofreció el cuerpo de él al ella recostarse de él.

Y ahora, todavía con las manos unidas, dando un paseo; sentía lo mismo.

— Ulquiorra.

— ¿Um?

— Gracias. — Orihime apretó levemente la mano de Ulquiorra.

— ¿Por qué? — Ulquiorra la miró de reojo.

— Bueno, si no me hubieses comprado, hubiera pasado el día de San Valentín sola, así que te agradezco por eso. — Ulquiorra asintió con su cabeza. —Ahora que lo mencioné, ¿Por qué me compraste? — Ulquiorra se detuvo en seco y su mirada se nubló por un momento.

— Quería tu compañía. — admitió Ulquiorra luego de unos minutos silenciosos. Orihime sonrió, sonrojándose aun más.

— P-pero, todavía no me has dicho que haga algo. — le recordó. Ulquiorra cerró por unos segundos sus ojos y luego los volvió a abrir, mirando directamente los ojos de Orihime.

— Si tengo algo para que hagas.

— ¿Ah, sí? — Ulquiorra asintió.

— Quisiera que en el próximo día de San Valentín no tenga que comprarte para estar contigo. — le confesó Ulquiorra, esta vez tomando ambas manos de la mujer.

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron por la sorpresa y su respiración se acortó. Estaba más que consciente de lo que Ulquiorra quiso decir, pero simplemente no se lo esperaba, mucho menos de alguien como él.

Cerró sus ojos, pensando en su respuesta y cuando finalmente se decidió, miró a Ulquiorra a los ojos, regalándole una autentica sonrisa.

—No, no creo que tendrás que volver a comprarme para poder estar conmigo, Ulquiorra. — Orihime se mordió su labio inferior. Ulquiorra soltó un largo suspiro y lo más cercano a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

— Me alegra saber eso. — y como modo de agradecimiento, envolvió el cuerpo de la chica en sus brazos, encontrando por fin el calor que tanto estuvo añorando.

* * *

**Notas:**

_***Dólares y centavos:**_me referí al dinero que se utiliza en Estados Unidos y los países vinculados a él.

Realmente estoy feliz de haber escrito este one-shot, aunque al principio tenía planeado hacerlo de horror/gore, pero la música que escuché mientras lo escribí me dirigió a otro género.

El juego Subasta de Esclavos es verdadero y lo hicieron en mi escuela este pasado San Valentín, en el cual no participé de ninguna forma…

¿Razón de por qué publiqué un one-shot relacionado con San Valentín cuando ya este día sucedió? Porque todos los días es día de San Valentín, al menos para mí.

Ya, para contarles más sobre mí: este el primer Fanfic que publico con esta cuenta. Tengo otra, pero borré los Fanfics de esa y ya no la pienso utilizar. Así que, espero que me den nuevamente la bienvenida a este mundo de escribir al que tenía planeado abandonar, pero ¡las ideas me comen!

Espero que el one-shot haya sido de su agrado. No suelo escribir muchas historias de romance, ya que soy un chico y a veces me siento raro escribiéndolas.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
